


steal your heart

by liesmith



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: I wrote this at like 2 am good lord, M/M, drunk kids being lovey, pre game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chris is pretty sure he likes josh and alcohol doesn't help</p>
            </blockquote>





	steal your heart

He’s been going to the lodge with the Washingtons for as long as he can remember. Josh invites him every time and 99% of the time, Chris trials after him up the winding slopes in summer and winter, laughing and shoving each other while Hannah and Beth try to dodge the flurry of shoves and half-hearted slaps. They spend the nights awake and telling each other stories, more far-fetched and horrific than the last, and spend the days exploring and marking out every bit of the mountain.

When they’re fourteen, Josh starts calling him cochise. Chris doesn’t ask why and doesn’t care; it’s his first, real nickname, and it’s from Josh. Every time Josh turns to him and says it, his stomach tightens uncomfortably in nerves. 

He’s sixteen when he realizes, maybe, it’s not the not-so-new girl in his English class named Ashley he likes. It, probably, well might be, is Josh. The summer they go to the lodge, all nine of them. Chris has gotten used to sharing the lodge trips now that their group has grown; they’re all not so bad, anyways. Chris likes them all fair enough, and he’s pretty sure they all like him. Mike has the bright idea of going skinny dipping during a really hot summer night and Sam quietly teases him about checking out Ashley. Chris laughs and goes along with the teasing, but in the end, it’s Josh he feels most uncomfortable around.

The neglectful eye of Josh’s parents when they’re eighteen allow a good booze raid one winter night at Josh’s house (more like, giant fucking castle, but that’s besides the point) and God, they are drunk. Chris ends up flopped stomach down on Josh’s bed in a state of undress, long sleeved pulled off and shirt underneath rucked up over his stomach. The alcohol is making him hot, besides drunk as hell, and for some reason Josh manages to lounge in his computer chair, still completely dressed.

“Cochise, you gonna get naked?”

“S’hot!” Chris complains, rolling onto his back and lifting his head up enough to squint at Josh, “how’re you not hot?”

“Number of reasons, dummy. One that includes you’re not really hot, you’re just drunk.”

“Stupid,” Chris pushed himself up to sit, crossing his legs at the ankle and bending his knees, scrunching himself up a tiny bit, “why are you always right?”

“Hey, when I’m right, I’m right,” Josh tilts the bottle towards Chris, giving him a wink, “c’mon, you tapping out, bro? We still have half a bottle.”

“Nah.. s… s’nah, c’mon,” Chris leaned over and grabbed the bottle from Josh’s hand, taking a swig and wiping the back of his mouth, “I can go all night. We should get another bottle. I can finish that one, too.”

“No one’s asking you to finish it.”

“Bet you I can.”

“You’re not gonna die of alcohol poisoning in my house, cochise,” Josh just laughs, getting up from his chair and sitting down next to Chris, taking the bottle from him and taking his own drink, small sips before a large gulp of it. Chris leans back on his hands, watching Josh for a moment before his brain takes over for a fraction of a second to remind him how creepy that is. Josh doesn’t seem to notice, tapping the bottle against his lips.

“Chris.”

“Yeah?”

“When were you ever gonna tell me you liked me?”

Chris stares, mouth open, and Josh reaches over to close it. “Flies, Chris.”

“W-What? Oh, right, uh… fuck, you knew?”

“If you thought your crush on Ashley was secret, this must be your iron guarded one. Honestly, did you think someone didn’t… notice?”

“Well, yeah. And I don’t like Ashley!”

“Keep telling yourself that, cochise,” Josh laughed, shoving at Chris’ shoulder, “so, were you ever gonna tell me?”

“... Dunno,” Chris shrugs, taking the bottle back and taking a long drink, tapping his thumb against the bottle, “probably not. I mean, look at you. You’re… you.”

“Yeah, well, not many people would put up with me,” Josh gestured at himself, rubbing the back of his neck, “you’re probably, an honest to God saint, cochise.”

“I… don’t think so. I just like you, a… whole ton. A very metric ton. A huge… fuckton amount.”

“Romantic.”

“Shut up!” Chris shoved at Josh before setting the bottle down on the floor, closing the distance between them and carefully, tentatively laying his hand on the other’s thigh, fingertips just touching the fabric of his pants, “is… this ok?”

“Yeah, bro.”

“Are we gonna talk about this when we’re sober? Or is this kind of like… a drunk thing?”

“We can talk about this.”

Chris hesitated for a moment before shrugging and closing the distance between their mouths, kissing Josh with awkwardness. Josh responded with a grin against his mouth, returning the kiss with a tad bit more experience, a hand moving to cup the back of Chris’ neck. Chris exhaled into the kiss, pulling away and giving Josh another, smaller kiss.

“... So, this is still cool, right?”

“How many times you gonna ask, cochise? Yeah, I wanna make out with you. Maybe if you play your cards right, you’ll get something extra.”

“W-What?”

“Oh, you heard me,” Josh grinned, shoving at Chris’ shoulder a little, “what, you think I’m gonna let you go home a virgin?”

Chris ignored the hot in his cheeks, pushing Josh back onto the bed. “H-Hey! Don’t be an ass, bro.”

“What? I’m being honest!” Josh laughed, reaching up to push Chris’ glasses up into his hair, “you’ve gotta take these off, though. They’re not helping the making out part of this.”

Chris rolled his eyes but did as told, taking his glasses off and setting them on the bedside table, adjusting his position to straddle Josh, knees pressing into the others side. “Better?”

“Good enough," Josh murmured, pulling Chris down for a kiss, eyes lidding. Chris made a soft noise against his mouth, returning the kiss and laying a hand against Josh's stomach before pushing his shirt up, finger tips touching the skin beneath. Chris trails them upwards, pushing his shirt up as he goes, curling the hand around Josh's ribs. Against him Josh shivers and Chris can feel the little bumps rise against his hand. Chris pulled away, looking embarrassed as Josh gave him an irritated look. 

"Chris?"

"Are you... sure this is ok? Like, super sure?"

"Christopher," Josh grabbed his cheeks, squishing them as he spoke, "yes, I want this, and yes, I'm sure. I like you a metric ton too, dummy."

Chris blinked once, then twice, and then laughed, dropping his head. "Oh, fuck. Thank God, honestly, I was having a midlife crisis internally about that."

"You're eighteen."

"Hey, they happen to everyone," Chris murmured, kissing the corner of Josh's mouth. Josh rolls his eyes in return and reaches down with a hand, playing with the zipper to Chris' pants as they kiss again, eager and needy. It's a little more frantic than their last ones, Josh fumbling with Chris' pants and Chris managing to make his own hands move down and to Josh's. He tries twice to get the jeans undone before hissing into the kiss, pulling away and sitting back a little. 

"When the hell did jeans get so hard to undo?"

"You are such an embarrassing virgin," Josh teases, gesturing to Chris' jeans, "I got yours."

"Shut up!" Chris groaned, managing to finally get Josh's jeans open, "it's like, a more complicated bra strap."

"That you don't know how to open either, cochise."

"You're killing me here," Chris pushed at Josh before lowering his hands, letting them settle into the others stomach, "... what now?"

"Pretty sure we're gonna touch dicks."

"I swear to God, Josh!"

"Calm down," Josh grinned, nudging at Chris, "we _are_ going to touch dicks though. There's lube in the table, grab it."

Chris rolled his eyes but reached over to the bedside table, rummaging around in the drawer before pulling out the bottle. He wrinkled his nose, tilting it towards Josh. "Why do you keep this out in the open?"

"I don't, dummy. But you were coming over, so maybe I had some high hopes for tonight."

"... Oh," Chris flushed, rubbing the back of his head, "oh, man. Man, oh... seriously?"

"Seriously. But that's not the point right now," Josh took the bottle and reached over, gently tugging Chris out of his boxers, thumb just grazing the head, "this is."

Chris exhaled in a shaky breath, trying not to focus too hard on the fact Josh's hand was on his dick. "A-And what's... what're we doing?"

"Watch and learn, cochise," Josh gave a wink, fishing himself out of his own boxers. He sat up a bit, uncapping the lube and putting some into his palm. Capping it and tossing it to the side, Josh curled his palm around them both and gave a slow, easy tug, and Chris shudders and nearly loses it there. Fuck, that was... Chris made a little noise, pressing his mouth to Josh's in a quick messy kiss. 

"Like that?" Josh teased and rubbed his mouth against Chris', giving a small kiss to the corner of it, "move your hips..."

Chris does as told, hips moving jerky and stuttering before he finds his rhythm into Josh's loose, slick fist. Feels... fucking amazing. Chris whines low in his throat, hips giving a small buck as he moves. Josh just sighs against his mouth, rubs his cheek against the small bit of scruff there, kisses at Chris' jaw and squeezes them as he keeps his tugs lazy and off rhythm.

"J-Josh, ah, man, this is... holy shit..."

"Eloquent," Josh laughs shakily, thumbing over Chris' tip and squeezing them, "i-it is... amazing. Fuck, cochise."

Chris just nudges their foreheads together and presses poorly aimed kisses to his face, one hand going to curl around Josh's ribs and the other pushing into his hair, knocking the beanie off. He thrust his hips a little faster into Josh's fist, moaning soft as he came. Josh gave a whimper beneath him, tilting his face up to kiss Chris properly as his own orgasm hit, coming with a shudder. They sat there for a moment, breathing hard before Chris pulled away slightly, looking down at Josh. 

"Holy shit, bro. You weren't kidding."

"What a way to end such a romantic moment," Josh laughed, shoving at Chris' face and flopping back onto his bed, running his clean hand through his hair, "go... grab a towel. Or a shirt or something."

"Shouldn't you be doing that?"

"Didn't I just treat you to an orgasm of your life?"

Chris sighs then shrugs. "Touché," He climbs off of Josh, finding his long sleeve from earlier on the floor. Good enough. He wiped himself off first before tossing it at Josh, fixing his pants and climbing back into the others bed. Josh stretched out, balling Chris' shirt up and tossing it onto the floor before scooting closer to him, giving the others cheek a kiss. 

"Staying the night, cochise?"

"It would be rude to leave, r-right?"

"Yeah, dumbass. C'mere and cuddle me," Josh laughed, looping an arm around Chris' neck and dragging him down, effectively curling himself around Chris to prevent the other from leaving. Chris groaned slightly, pulling at the arm around his neck. 

"Don't choke me!"

"Maybe you're into it," Josh yawned into his shoulder, pressing his nose into it, "shut up, Chris."

"You're a jerk," Chris mumbles but turns slightly, nose bumping into Josh's forehead, "promise we'll talk about this in the morning?"

"Yeah, promise. Goodnight, Chris."

"... Yeah. Night, Josh."

**Author's Note:**

> i hate until dawn.


End file.
